The Natural Habits of Wild Eeveelutions
by 0llie-Unknown
Summary: This is study on the highly elusive lives of Eeveelutions. We will go over every evolution and detail from their subspecies, territories, behaviors, appearances, to even breeding ceremonies. Enjoy a look into a world that has been shrouded in mystery until recent technology, and watch the wild habits of some of the most loved Pokemon in their natural habitats!
1. Vaporeon

**I've decided to create a 'Nature Guide' headcanon for any and all to use!  
** **This is using science to explain the Eeveelutions' features and how the live in the wild!  
** **Writing a Fanfiction with Eeveelutions in the wild? Here's your go-to guide!  
You can link this Fanfiction at the end or begining of your Fanfiction to all those who want to know the natural workings of these Pokemon.  
All you need to do is favorite this to use this ;3 No permission needed,  
I had fun writing this, so feel free, this takes off a whole load of exposition for you.  
Not writing a FF? Then just enjoy a documentary like read about the real-life habits of fake creatures.  
R & R! I would really appreciate it,  
~Ebonyfire**

* * *

Eevee Head Canon  
The Natural Habitats of Eeveelutions

A Study; by Professor M. Willow

Introduction~

Pokemon of the Eevee evolution line are highly elusive, and are rare in number and hard to locate. There are little known places in the wild of Eeveelution sightings, but with recent technology we have been able to find and observe these Pokemon in their natural habitat. Packs have actually been recorded changing areas of living and having recurring areas in order to avoid human interaction. Ever since all of the Eevee evolutions were nearly hunted to extinction, they have become harder and harder to find in the wild until we assumed they died out. But now we can be assured that Eevees' evolutions can be found not only in our parties, but in the wild. In order to protect these Pokemon, we have kept the locations relatively unknown to the viewer because of recent poaching of the creatures, we want to keep these Pokemon as safe as possible in order to preserve their place in nature. But still sit back and enjoy what my research team and I have been able to discover over the course of the past few years, and we would like to thank to all our donators to the project, without you we wouldn't have this.

Chapter One:

Vaporeon:

Type- Water  
Species- Eeviticus Vaporeus, the Bubble Jet Pokemon  
Average Height- 3'3"  
Average Weight- 63.9 Ibs (29 kg)  
Dex No.- 134

 **Introduction**

Vaporeon were some of the first to be discovered and recorded into the PokeDex, and today they are a household pet, a show favorite, and great battle partners. Vaporeon are known to be one of the most graceful of the evolutions, their long tails and slick scale-like fur making them great show competitors. They've made their mark in famous plays and poetry, and are also found on some of the most monumental paintings and pieces of art, used as a common muse.

 **In The Home**

In the home, Vaporeon are well mannered and gentle, a great pet for children. They require rich foods in order to keep themselves well-groomed and a pool of certain deepness is necessary for their wellbeing. Certain subspecies, especially those of tropical origins, are found to be feistier, but usually calm down on land due to lack of proper coordination.

 **Seasonal Locations**

The Ocean Eeviticus Vaporeus is found in almost every region in the southern areas. During the summer, wild Vaporeon flock to the banks of coral reefs, finding their homes among the flourishing population of wild fish Pokemon, their prey. They find their homes in caves under the coral, air bubbles and spots of land their nests, perfect places for their pups to breath so they may raise their young. They swim through the coral structures easily, their large tail and small body making steering effortless and kills quick. They continue to stay and hunt in certain coral reefs until fall, in which the gather together in large groups and migrate. Every year they migrate twice, each time to a new location. The migration is a constant turning, a circle in which every group is replacing the old ones' spot, or leaving a reef to repopulate itself for a season. In the winter months, the wild Vaporeon find homes in rocky shores of bays, away from human interaction. During this time, they shelter in caves in cliff ridges but never far onto the mainland.

The River Vaporeon are much fewer in number, and were very hard to locate. They live within the mainland in the rivers, making their dens in the sides of the banks. They continue to reuse this home in their life unless circumstances force them to do otherwise. In the summer they raise their pups by the rivers in their dens, hunting away at the fish. Unlike the Ocean Vaporeon, these Pokemon only migrate once per year, during the spring. Once spring arrives, they swim downriver to the ocean to find a mate. The River Vaporeon do include those of which residing in lakes, for the lakes do connect to rivers that they still travel down in the spring meet with the River Vaporeon. They have been mainly killed off due to routing rivers for boats or channels.

The Swamp Vaporeon are the rarest and fewest of them all, thought to have adapted from River Vaporeon after being trapped mainland after the rivers turned into bogs. They stay in the same location, wallowing in muck and grimy water, hidden away in shadow. Remarkably, these Vaporeon are immune to many poisons, likely the adaptation from eating poisonous Pokemon that live in these swamps. They share the same breeding season as the others, but instead wander about searching for a mate, not meeting in large groups often.

 **Physical Appearance**

All Vaporeon, excluding those with the Altered Pigmentation Disorder (APD) commonly referred to as being "Shiny", are colors suited to their natural habitat. They have these coats in order to blend into their environment to stay away from predators and hunt. All Vaporeon have lighter undersides so that from above they melt into the darker depths of the water, and below they look like the lighter reaches of the higher waters. All Vaporeon also have whiskers, above the eyes and on the muzzle, for sensing things in darker areas and detecting currents. Every one of them are mammals, having air sacks that can last them up to four hours.

The Ocean Vaporeon have thin layers of fur covering their body, they have been mistaken for mermaids for these Pokemon find rocks to lounge on above the water to frequently groom themselves. Their fur is extremely oily, so that when they leave the depths and surface the water doesn't stick to their fur. Their tail, however, subtly turns from fur to scales, so does their underbellies, neck, and back of head/forehead. These scales are meant for protection, so that their main system of transport and the very sensitive areas of their bodies do not get severely injured. Their fur ranges in shades of blues, blue-purples, and blue-greens. Depending on the area, these hues are past down in genes, so that the deeper water Vaporeon are darker and more hidden, while the shallow water Vaporeon are brighter and more clear. Markings, correlating to the pelt color, have been known to range from stripes to dappled spots. These Vaporeon have longer, sharper horns on the center of their foreheads than others. They have webbed toes and a large frill. These frills are not kept open during swimming, they are flattened to the body to stop resistance. The frill _is_ used for swimming only in slow movements. When a Vaporeon relaxes underwater, they may use their frill to loftily float about, pushing themselves forward with swishes from the frill and slight leg paddles. Ocean Vaporeon have larger fins, their tail being the main way of travel. If a Vaporeon in the ocean injures its tail beyond repair, they will surely parish. These Vaporeon rarely paddle with their legs, so they are usually tucked close to the body or limp. The Ocean Pokemon have thin, sharp claws, that are hooked and retractable. The Vaporeon of the sea have longer claws than others, and they also have longer ears. Their fin-like ears help them steer under the water, when going at high speed they use their ears to help turn them, but they depend more on the skin membrane that connects to their horn to be their main rudder. They have stronger eyes than the other evolutions, so that they may see under the salty water, the colors of the eyes range from purple and pinks to greens and blues. The Ocean Vaporeon are the largest Vaporeon documented.

The River Vaporeon have the same oily fur, but their colors have different ranges. While the Ocean Vaporeon may be known to have some of the darkest and lightest hues, the River Vaporeon require colors better suited to their environment. They range from more green-blues, to grey-blues, and even slightly brown. The River Vaporeon have slightly longer toes, for they use their webbed paws and legs as much as their tail. Their tails are shorter than the Oceans' but their fins are broader and they are actually more powerful in order for them to swim upstream. Their pelt markings range from mostly dappled and some patched or mottled. These Pokemon are known to have more markings than the others of their kind. They have the same fin-like ears but of a more average size, and their horns are smaller and less sharp. Their claws are thicker and sharp, and their jaws actually have more biting power. The River Vaporeon have stronger claws in order to grip onto the riverbed against the current. Their eyes have ranged from greens and blues to even amber. They have stronger eyes than other Vaporeon that can stay open against strong currents.

The Swamp Vaporeon are very curious, their pelts are thicker and covered in many markings. Their claws are blunt and webbed paws with a thicker membrane. Their tails are wider and are mainly useless, though they act as a form of defense instead of claws and teeth. Their eyes are not as strong as the other Vaporeon, and instead they have a third eyelid that goes over the eye under in the murky waters. When this translucent eyelid is protecting their eye it makes it look pale and hazy, but without it the Vaporeons' eyes seem fine. They actually do not have blue colors, but instead have brown-greens. Their eyes range from ambers, yellows, and greens.

 **Behavior**

Vaporeon in general are not very social creatures, very territorial and aggressive too unknown Pokemon. Surprisingly though, they can come together in times of need in order to survive. These are very particular creatures that we have found to have complex ways of communication, interaction, and over all behavior.

The Ocean Vaporeon are some of the most aggressive. They constantly share reefs, setting territory borders and surveying them, and when they meet another Vaporeon, they're fierce. An Ocean Vaporeon will approach the other, if it shows signs of submission, signaling that they mean no harm, most will back down. But if the Vaporeon shows signs of aggression, then the defend will try to scare it off. The Vaporeon face off! Each flair their frill to seem larger, slitting their eyes and baring their teeth and claws. They'll circle each other growling and hissing, making hostile, high pitched shrieks. While both do this, they may fake lunge at each other in order to show who is the stronger. In most cases, one will back down, flattening their frill and dipping their head in defeat. But if one does not, they fight. They thrust forward, lowering their heads to point their sharp horns at their enemy. During the fight, the horns may clash as they struggle for dominance, which has given the Vaporeon brawls the nickname "Swordfights". After the beginning of the match, they will stop trying to impale the other, and begin to roll about biting and clawing each other. Rarely do these battles end in death, usually they stop after the horn fight, and one opponent submits and admits defeat. Some Vaporeon have been able to become friends, usually meeting during migration, and may even begin to live together. The Ocean Vaporeon are usually solitary though, only sharing territory with friends and family. When responding in a friendly manner, they spread their frill only slightly, nuzzling their friend while purring. They communication with each other in yips, barks, and chirps, and usually joint hunt if they do have a companion. In their free time they lounge on the beaches, rocks, or float on the calm surface on their back.

The River Vaporeon are less aggressive, and are actually very passive. The fish of the river are only abundant during certain periods of time, and in those times wild River Vaporeon will hunt the large groups in the rivers together, regardless of knowing them or not. These Pokemon have been found to sometimes live in groups, especially in lakes, but are primarily solitary. They will share a river with several other Vaporeon as long as they do not pose a threat. When meeting, they give a friendly swish of their frills, but disputes are bound to happen. During winter, when rivers freeze over and prey is sparse, skirmishes over fish are common, and the River Vaporeon act similarly to the Ocean in aggressiveness, spreading their frills and trying to outweigh the other. But other than these times, these Eeveelutions try to avoid conflict. In their free time they lay on the banks and play in the shallows, enjoying their time. In lakes, these Pokemon share prey and hunt together, forming a sense of community.

The Swamp Vaporeon are highly aggressive, using their tails, lined with sharp scales, to attack others. They have wide territories to make up for the lack of prey, and when disputes arise they spread their frill, bare their teeth, and swish their tails. Their thicker scales and fur help protect them from blows, but they still get injured. They rarely are friendly and are solitary.

 **Hunting**

Vaporeon cannot hunt on land like other Pokemon can, so they must try their best in the water. They go through cold, dead winters with little food and have to survive. Luckily they have adapted to have the best hunting techniques they can in order to survive.

The Ocean Vaporeon hunt alone, but when large schools of fish Pokemon gather, they all come for a free for all. They swim near the ocean floor, safest for them to hide. Blending into the water, rocks, or coral, they slowly swim along until they spot prey. Pressing themselves to the most covered place, they slit their pupils and wait a short moment. As soon as their prey is in position, they lunge forward with a burst of speed from a large swish of their tail. They race forward in a flash, outstretching their forelegs and clamping down on the prey when they meet jaws or claws. These Pokemon are intelligent creatures, for after they finish their meal in private, they may take the remains to a place to lure more Pokemon. They may also hunt Kinglers and other crab Pokemon, which are great catches. When not hunting fish Pokemon, they eat clam ones. They may find one and drag it to their den, gnawing on it until it breaks open. They also take these to the surface, lounging on their backs with the prey in paw, trying to break it open. If they have a meal too large, they may share it with a neighbor across their border. This helps form alliances and friendships, which are optimal in this ecosystem. During times of little prey, Vaporeon may attempt to eat Corsola by digging past the thinner under-armor into the fleshy insides. This is usually ineffective though, and just ends up killing the Corsola and leaving the Vaporeon hungry. The Ocean Vaporeon are often hunted by Sharpedos, Eelektross, and other undersea predators. They depend on the coral reefs for not only food, but protection. Another reason they choose the rocky cliffs to stay in during the winter is because of defense from predators. In the rocks and coral, they, and other prey like them, have places to hide. The Vaporeon are in the most danger during migration, where they are in the wide open. Without having so many Vaporeon at their sides to help defend themselves and their young, they would surely be picked off by the predators, and even with each other, many still don't make it across the sea.

River Vaporeon hunt in groups or alone, waiting, blended into the riverbed, for their prey to swim right towards them. They then grasp their prey in their jaws after lunging outwards, when in groups, one Vaporeon will scare the fish Pokemon towards another waiting in ambush. When not fishing underwater, they wait by the banks and scoop up the fish with their paws, hooking them with their claws. They are actually omnivorous, eating river plants and berries. They will use their horns to lift and roll over rocks in the water to get at prey or find plants to munch on. On some days they may wander not too far from the river to eat from berry trees and bushes. They can be spotted eating their catches on the sandy bank of rivers or even in low trees hanging over the waters. When not eating plants or fish Pokemon, they hunt Corphish, the crawdad-like Pokemon. These are harder catches, the pinchers able to do some damage, but it can be done and they are especially rewarding with their delicious meat. It usually takes multiple Vaporeon to take down a full-grown Crawdaunt. Both crawdad Pokemon are shared with other Vaporeon due to their large size, which helps form bonds with neighbors. The River Vaporeon have less predators, but are still at risk. During the same times they hunt the fish Pokemon travelling upstream, so do the bear Pokemon, Ursaring. They come in the wide, shallow rivers to hunt the abundant prey, but if a Vaporeon gets in their way, they won't hesitate to have a larger snack. They have been observed to allow Vaporeons to hunt in the same rivers as they do, but they are still highly aggressive. In certain regions, Carvanha are also an issue. Rivers with Carvanha are usually avoided by Vaporeon, but sometimes, like during migration, they may have to pass through these piranha Pokemon's territory. Sometimes the travelers are left alone, but other times the Carvanha attack. They live in large groups, residing in rivers until they reach the age of evolution, to which the head to the ocean. These groups are enough to tear a Vaporeon who is travelling alone into shreds. These areas are highly dangerous, but if the Vaporeon travel on land they put themselves at risk from other predators. Many Vaporeon die if they head through a river of hungry Carvanha, and other than humans, this is one of the leading causes of death to these river creatures.

Swamp Vaporeons eat frog Pokemon, even of poisonous origin, and lizard Pokemon. They hunt alone, and fight over prey often. They blend into the murky bog around them and are hard to spot. They are not preyed upon, but usually die of starvation or a battle wound. They live in an unforgiving environment.

 **Migration**

Some Vaporeon Migrate due to weather change, changing of the tides, and the following of prey. During these times, the ones that do migrate, gather into large groups in order to make the journey of survival, and to find a mate. It is amazing to watch all the struggles they go through year after year to survive! These resilient creatures seem to always find a way to keep going, even if the odds are stacked against them.

The Ocean Vaporeon migrate twice every year, once in the spring and once in the fall. The coral reefs are habitable all year 'round, so why travel so far in the winter? You see, Vaporeon are one of the main predators of the fish in the coral reefs. Their small enough to fit into the reef walls and fast enough to catch all of the prey. Outside of these, predators wait for those to straggle out of the safe boundaries of the reef. Without the large predators, the fish are safe, but the Vaporeon keep their populations from exploding. But if the Vaporeon were to live there year long, the fish would be hunted out of existence, so in order for them to have a continual food source, these Pokemon make a journey to another location and allow the fish Pokemon to repopulate. Once fall begins, each and every Vaporeon travel from their territories in search of others, neighbors, even those of past aggression, travel together until a large group is formed. Once this group is of twenty Vaporeons or more, they head out into the deep. Each coral reef group meets in certain locations across the world, all of them heading out to a certain chain of islands. These islands are farther out to sea than those of Alola, and are a living place for thousands of species during times of the year. Pelippers and their spawn have used these islands as breeding grounds for centuries, so have other bird Pokemon. The islands themselves are very barren and lifeless without the travelers, being made up of rocky landscapes. Other than the reefs, fish find safety here that couldn't travel the distances. The prey here isn't as abundant, but still over average. But with so many others to compete with over the winter, including the birds, it becomes harder to hunt than you may think. During the long month of travel, each Vaporeon take time to get to know each other, hunting alongside in desperate search of food. They help fend off predators and feed each other, and without this strange cooperation, they wouldn't make it. The primary cause of death, other than humans, is being killed on these trips by predators, or of starvation. But even if they all are starving, they will not stop travelling, and when one dies the group gathers around it in mourning before continuing on, never resulting to cannibalism. A large issue with the fall migration is that these islands they head to are the same islands they evolve in; caves being filled with Waterstones. After birthing their young in the end of spring, they have raised them throughout the summers, and now that the pups are not newborns, but still young, they must make the journey of their lives. Because of having pups with them, they must travel near the surface to emerge for air. The predators are especially aggressive, following the groups with intentions of snatching away their young. Some are eaten while others starve, but if they make it, they continue to live and then evolve on the rocky Cliffside homes. In the spring migration, the newly evolves make it back home to live one more summer with a parent or both if they continue to stay together. But those who have made their second trip or more now are of age to mate. As soon as the spring migration begins, Vaporeon head back to their homes with their new mates, ready to find a den and begin their family once home. The journey is just as hard, but they now face a sweet reward once home, and they don't have to face the challenges of bringing pups with them which makes the journey faster. They will continue to migrate continually for the rest of their lives, just so that they may not kill the only food they have. The location of the large island chain is hidden, and several research centers reside on the island to study and protect it from harm.

The River Vaporeon only migrate once per year, during late winter and early spring. The trip usually takes one week to go downstream and two weeks to return. After a cold, savage winter they survived the Vaporeon must travel downstream in the new melt. The banks begin to rush with water that helps carry them to the ocean, where they can meet other Vaporeon of their kind and let their children evolve. The pups have to survive down rushing rapids and waterfalls in order to step into the next phase of their lives. These Pokemon meet here right after the fish Pokemon do the same, each finding a mate and heading upstream to reproduce. The Vaporeon then follow these fish and hunt them as they eagerly await the time they reproduce and repopulate the rivers with many fish. While the Vaporeon meet at the ocean edge, being fresh water Vaporeon they find the time usually uncomfortable and stay more on the shores, they meet others, and if they are of age, they leave their parent to find their mate. After about a week of staying there, they regroup and return home with the hard journey upstream. While fighting the currents they may find may obstacles, but try their best to face them. It is an extremely beautiful sight to watch these Pokemon travel up waterfalls, each using a powerful water attack to boost themselves up into the air and many have to try multiple times to continue on. These migrations may not be as brutal as the Ocean Vaporeons', but they must survive through cold, barren winters, waiting for spring.

The Swamp Vaporeon do not migrate, but do wander around to find a mate, but never far from their territory.

 **Mating**

It is during early spring that female Vaporeon go into heat, in this time they have strong pheromones that tell the males that they can have pups. Only females of certain ages can go into heat, and they must have survived through two springs, from birth to first migration, until the next spring when they are matured enough. During this time, whether during the weeks before spring migration at the rocky cliffs or at the shores of the sea during the river spring migration, males constantly battle and try to impress a female. They attack each other in brawls over a she-Vaporeon, and they try to impress her to take them as their mate. Male and female Sea Vaporeon have slight tints of color at the edges of their fins, the females having brighter colors to distinguish themselves from the males. The brighter the hue on the male though, the more attention he'll get from a female. Seeing that all of the Eeveelutions and primarily male, the battle is much more heated during the days of heat. In this short time, males must flair their frills and spread their tails, trying get the attention of the female. They strut around and bark, seeing if she is interested. They must also fend off the other males from trying the same. In this time almost every female takes a mate before they return, they travel into the waters and he impregnates her before her heat is over. The two will remain together until their litter has been raised, and sometimes may continue to be mates for another year. But, Vaporeon do not mate for life, and the union will end eventually. Some females even make the journey back without a mate, choosing not to. Those rejected will have to try again next year in hopes of continuing their line. Some males actually take another male mate, and these unions last as much as others do, and some females take a female mate to return with, some even being pregnant and choosing to go with the female instead of the father. During the return trip, the females are early into their pregnancy and experience no issues. A Vaporeon pregnancy lasts up to three months, and they give live birth, contrary to popular belief that they do not. This may be attributed to since daycares put the fetuses into egg-like capsules for optimal health and growth for battles, so the child grows in it instead of its mother. Vaporeons will continue to be able to mate for the next 9 years. During mating season for the Swamp Vaporeon, they will still go into heat, but will wander around in search of a mate, to which they will depart soon after, and the mother will raise the children alone.

 **Raising the Pups**

The families of the pups will have to raise them until evolution, and then they may live with them for another year to get them used to their new forms and teach them how to survive. It is interesting how these Vaporeons raised young that couldn't survive underwater, but made them. These creatures are able to raise their Eevees in strange environments without issue, and are resilient to keep their pups alive.

The Ocean Vaporeons have a unique skill, they have a special oily, mucus membrane they can create out of glands in their mouths. They can open their jaws, release air into the liquid and create bubbles that absorb air, can withstand attacks, and last very long times. These bubbles are filled with energy, the same kind that are used in the move Bubble Beam, but they serve a different purpose. In the beginning of the pups' lives, they are born in air pocketed dens in the coral. These dens are created by other Pokemon, carved into the structures. At the base of the coral there may be a hole in the sand, this marks the entrance of a den. Once travelled into, the tunnel will curve upwards until you hit an air pocket. Inside, there is a pool of water that leads to two tunnels on either side, both are exits. There is a patch of land, a sandy nest to rest in, and there the pups are born. These dens are scattered among the reefs and have been used by Vaporeon for centuries. The parents are able to store vast amounts of air in their bodies so that they may stay underwater and use them for attacks. They use this air to continually refill the den's supply and keep a safe place to live and sleep. Once the pups are born, eyes shut and ears sealed, the young Eevee are cleaned by their mother, she will continue to do this for them so that their pelts will be oily and water resistant. They will immediately latch onto their mother's teat, and will suckle until the age of four weeks when they can eat raw foods. Eevees born from Ocean Vaporeon are the only known Eevees that can ingest salt water without consequence. A couple of weeks after they can eat what their parents catch, the bubbles become involved. The Eevees can now see and hear perfectly, and are growing and eager to leave the den. Once the parents check that the cost is clear, that no predators are over the reefs, which is usually a very safe environment, the parents use their glands to create large bubbles that can exist out of the water. This covers the pups' heads but the tips off their ears stick out. No matter water may go through the bubble, it simply wraps itself around it so that no movement or object may puncture it. With the bubbles on they can still interact with objects with their muzzle and can still suckle if they press it against their mother's underside. They are then lead out of the den into the shallow waters of little pressure, where they may roam about under their parents watch. Pups born from Vaporeon are born with small webbed toes, which do disappear if they evolve into another evolution other than a Vaporeon. The parents teach them that when they find it hard to breath, swim to the surface and the bubble replaces the air upon contact with the surface. The pups are still small though, and the parents usually help boost them to the surface by pushing them up with the length of their horns. During the summer, the pups are taught how to avoid predators and hunt to the extent they can as Eevees. Once fall hits, the pups are still in their youth, but have to make the migration if they are ever to make it to juvenility. The litter are to travel with their parents, but cannot swim for that long. So the parents carry them, since they use their tails to move they might carry one in their forelegs, one by the scruff, one may be gently grabbing hold of the parent's frill and riding on their back, and one may even be grabbing the parents horn and holding onto it as they move forward. Continually feeding, carrying, and caring for the pups makes the journey that much harder, and if one falls from their parent unnoticed a predator will surely be close behind to make sure it never catches up. The Eevees cannot handle serious pressure in the depths and the bubbles need to be frequently refilled by surfacing, this means that the Vaporeon have to swim near the surface and in plain view, risking themselves greatly for their young. If during the journey both parents die but their young survive, they will be adopted by another family if one is present. If the Eevee survives the journey, it will be situated in a new den for the winter, given food and rest to revitalize, and then they must evolve. The parents lead them way under the water into caves in the cliff walls filled with Waterstones, and the pups then evolve. Once evolved, they are now small Vaporeon, and they must get use to their new bodies and be taught to hunt and fight. When young Vaporeon, they have lighter colored pelt that will darken overtime. Over the winter, they stay with their parents, or one parent if the other departed after the journey, and learn all the necessary skills of survival. By spring, they grow into their new forms and shed their young pup fur and have grown in all of their adult teeth. But even now they have just barely grown into juveniles. After returning from the spring migration, they will find a small territory branched off of their parents with the help of the adult. They will hunt with their parent but live in a separate den. After making their next migration, they finally leave their parents side and live the winter alone as young adults. During this winter they may make enemies and friends in the close boundaries. Once the females go into heat, the new adults are slotted into the race for a mate. The likelihood of death during birth is higher with those who are in their first heat. So have miscarriages occurred, sometimes during the spring migration back and the pain causes them to stray behind, and the blood may attract predators, causing the females to be attacked. Most who suffer miscarriages during migration perish, but some do end up surviving and living another day.

The River Vaporeon all meet at the ocean to find mates and evolve their young. Once a female chooses her mate, he impregnates her at the location and the two choose whether they return to the male's or female's river. On the trip back, the singles, new couples, and newly evolved Vaporeon all head back to their homes, the couples swimming upstream until they find a den to their liking. Some travel not too far, others make it all the way to the thundering rivers of the mountains. Once the mother has found a den that seems safe, they dig it to their preferred size in the bank, and then make beds of moss. During pregnancy she will still hunt, but her partner will do most of the hunting and defending until she has given birth. The small Eevee are born in the den, and the mother will continually groom their fur until it is oily and water resistant. They are born blind and deaf, but within four weeks they gain their senses and can stop suckling their mother's rich milk. Around week 6, they will be old enough to go outside. For those with pups, the Vaporeon choose dens in the banks of wide, shallow rivers. They will hunt up and downstream and leave the area of clear shallows for their young. The Eevees, which are born with lighter pelts and webbed toes, are taught to swim. In villages who coexist with the River Vaporeon, they call the new litters "Tadpoles", and the young spend most of their time in the water. Since 95% of all Eevees born from Vaporeon evolve into Vaporeons, they are primarily in water as pups, but are still taught to hunt on land for those desperate winter days. If the youth are able to survive the winter with the help of their parents, they will make the journey downstream. For families with both parents, one stays behind to not make the migration and guard the den, waiting for their family's return. The youth will have to swim and be carried by their parents down the rivers filled with rapids and predators. If they make it, they see the ocean for the first time. It is a naturally occurring phenomena that at deltas and the ends of rivers that Waterstones are abundant in the riverbeds and sandy shores. The young will evolve, and the parent usually returns with them to their home. On rare occasions, the travelling parent will abandon the newly evolves to make the journey back themselves, most fail. With their new bodies, they return up the currents to their home and spend their last year with their parents, now being taught to use their new bodies to swim and hunt properly. They help each other through the brutal winter before the entire family embarks back to the ocean. The parents usually split and try to find new mates, and the young adults are now thrown into the struggle of breeding season. They will either take a mate to go with and start a new family, or they will leave alone, and follow their kind in order to find a new place to live, sometimes siblings even stick together to find a place to live.

The Swamp Vaporeon, after mating, leave each other and the mother gives birth. She continues to raise the pups for the next two years before abandoning them to scramble through the marsh in search of a Waterstone and or mate. They live lonely lives of solidarity.

 **Poaching**

Decades back, wild Vaporeon were constantly hunted and poached for fishermen to have more fish to hunt and for the Eeveelution's fatty tail and strong horn. Without their tails, they cannot survive, but the blubber makes oil that is extremely sought after. There are Vaporeon centers where they take Vaporeon who have had their horns and tails removed and they give them a home. The survivors at these centers can never be released into the wild, for they will surely perish. The horns are extremely hard to break and never grow back, same with the tails. Slowpoke tail harvesting was legalized after researchers revealed that they can survive without them until they regenerate. Vaporeon tails, however, do not ever grow back, and without them, they cannot navigate to hunt or escape from danger. Poaching has gone down in recent year, but only because of the rapid depopulation of the Vaporeon until they quickly became an endangered species. It is haunting to look at photos of hunters with their catches, Vaporeon pressed against each other, strangled in ropes as they were rounded up underwater, eyes wide with terror. Though it isn't as common, Vaporeon poaching still exists today, and we try our very best to find these people and bring them to justice.

 **Facts**

A group of migrating Vaporeon are not called a pack or school, but a _Pod_.  
The larger and sharper the horn, the higher the rank.  
During the winter, on the few sandy shores of the islands, large groups of Ocean Vaporeon will nap on the beaches in huge groups.  
Shiny Vaporeon are some of the only Vaporeon who stay in reefs year 'round due to them only blending into the coral, although some still migrate ever year.  
Vaporeons' livers are strong enough to eat or drink high toxins and salt water without consequence.


	2. Jolteon

**Hey everyone! Just wanted to let you know how _long_ this took to write X/  
** **Also, I would like to mention that in the 'Mating' section it only goes into detail about them getting mates and sexual maturity, not actual mating XD  
 _Also_ I would like to add that Pokemon states that Eevees are rare in the wild and they are found near urban areas. So if you're confused, just know I'm talking above _wild_ Eeveelutions and _not_ those who have descended from domesticated breeds.  
**

 ** _Please Rate and Review!_ I would love to hear what you like about this! Feel free to use this for a headcanon for a story if you'd like!  
** **Thanks!**

 **~Ebonyfire**

* * *

Chapter 2:

 **Jolteon** :

Type- Electric  
Species- Eeviticus Joltaron, the Lightning Pokemon  
Average Height- 2' 07"  
Average Weight- 54 Ibs (24.5 kg)  
Dex No.- 135

 **Introduction**

Jolteon were the second to be coined in the PokeDex and have been bred into great battle partners. The Jolteon species has been depicted as courageous, jokesters, and beings of sparkling energy. After nearly dying out, they have been hard to locate in their homelands, but luckily, with the help of trackers and camera setups, we have been able to get live footage of them. These creatures have been the emblems of warriors, for these are the most electric of the Eeveelutions.

 **In The Home**

Jolteon are very excitable, as household pets they are known to destroy things with their seemingly unlimited energy. They have been known to chew on wires, demolish shoes and clothes, and other objects. They are very loving, but are easily distracted. In the home, they have caused damage because if startled, they may shoot their electric quills out across the area. They are very protective of their owners, and are aggressive even if fixed. Though what may seem as setbacks, they are extremely loyal, and act very cute, being an internet favorite. They are for the kind of people who want a companion with the kind of energy that keeps them on their toes.

 **Seasonal Locations**

Jolteon are nomadic, travelling in packs to keep safe. The Savannah Jolteon, the only type of non-domesticated Jolteon, live in areas of dry grassland and, as stated, the Savannah. These Jolteon live in all sorts of dens, from old, underground sets to just under trees and fallen branches. They travel frequently, this is to avoid predators and follow herds of prey. But not only do they avoid predators, they follow specific groups and whatever they have left over from the catch will go to the pack. When travelling through the grasslands, these Jolteon will frequent certain locations but make sure to not be predictable. In the dry season, starting midsummer, they return to their usually hunting grounds, a pack will continue to return to these grounds in order to not have competition with packs that may be too close. In this area, they migrate around and hunt and scavenge, raising their pups and teaching them the ways of the pack. In winter, dry season is still continuing, and the packs will spend most of their lives in their set territory, large and wide for the collection of prey. By spring, they begin their assent or decent, depending on whether they are above or below the equator, to whichever delta they are closest to. In the dry season the river delta is lacking, still filled with more life than other places but not healthy enough. Once the spring is over, the packs have met at the deltas, and the May storms hit. Lightning crackles from the sky and rain showers over the dry Savannah. Creatures, predator and prey alike, gather to the deltas that are now more green and lush than ever. After seasons of little water, rain pours from the sky, filling the riverbeds and quenches the land's thirst. But, many of these storms may pass by without raining a drop, and instead, bolts of lightning will twist and turn in the sky, and the electric types of the Savannah, like Luxrays, Zebstrika, and the Jolteon themselves, are called out to run the fields, crackling with energy. In these storms, none dare hunt each other, for they all run about and collect electricity that they will story for months more. When storms are not afoot, the Jolteon hunt the mass of prey and hide from the many predators in the lush delta. During this time, the females go into heat, and thus, several members of the pack will search the delta for a mate that they will return or go with. Most looking for a mate will find one in the early storms, and after the pups are born they will stay there until the delta dries and their litter is old enough to travel. And after this, they return to their pack territory and wait for the next rainy season to come around.

 **Physical Appearance**

Jolteon range from light colors of tan-yellow, tan, pale yellows, too bold yellow, most commonly found in domestic breeds. Depending on which regional variant, they will have light markings not found on domestic Jolteon. These range from light spots too larger cheetah-like spots. These markings will differ depending on the hue of the Jolteon but usually appear in a dull, light browns. These spots are used for camouflage and do not appear around the Jolteon's white mane. The mane is sometimes large or small, though larger on males than females, and can be puffed up to show pride, fear, or aggression. The Jolteon's fur is soft to the touch. Their fur isn't thick, but just puffed out, so that they seem larger and can fire their 'pins'. Mixed into the longer hairs are thicker quills. These are only slightly larger and get shot out with blasts of electricity. When petting a Jolteon, these lie flat and are hard to spot. They carry little amounts of electricity with them when fired and grow back within a few days. The fur is actually rather thin, though long on the back, mane, and rump, and by puffing it out it also cools them so they do not overheat. The fur not found on the back and mane is very thin and smooth. On the face, two streaks of the same color as the spots can be seen, this is so that the sunlight does not shine directly into the Eeveelution's eyes. Eye color can range from violets and indigoes too light blues, greens, shades of brown, and oranges. The Jolteon's physique is of strong stature, they are small with compact muscles and thin legs. Their pads are rough and thick from running and, unlike other evolutions, they uniquely have non-retractable claws- it is for running, their only defense. Their ears are tall and large so that they can hear prey or predators, it is also a key essential to releasing heat. Jolteon do not sweat all over, and so they must let the heat escape through panting, sweating through only their paw pads, and through their ears. Jolteon have sharp, long canines and flatter, sharp back teeth for tearing up prey. They mainly rely on their strong jaws to make the finishing blow. Their eyesight is well, and their eyes are usually large and accurate, for it is difficult to see prey that blends into the tallgrass. Their sense of smell is not very strong, so they rely on their sharp hearing and sight to protect them. They do not have a long tail but they do in fact have one. Underneath the lengthy fur that points out behind them, a little stubby tail is found. These are utterly useless, but evolution has not completely wiped out their tails. Jolteon cannot survive without their speed, being small and fragile, predators could catch them easily. Most Jolteon that are too slow fall to natural selection, and those who are permanently injured are doomed to perish. These Jolteon can live for up to 20-25 years if they survive, in captivity, they can live up to 15.

 **Behavior**

Jolteon are very sociable. They live in packs from 10 to 16 and have a pack rank. Unlike Lycanroc, who also have pack systems, these packs work very differently. Death is common in the Savannah- lack of food, water, predators on the prowl… many perish. But, with a close pack, the chance of survival is boosted drastically. The pack works in layers, those who are larger and faster, most likely senior Jolteon, are seen to be more respected and are usually lead hunters and get the first bites of the kill or 'scavengings'. There are queens, those who are mothering Eevees, who get the second share of prey- but this is only a temporary role. After that, there are the lesser hunters, those who do not lead hunts but are helpful subordinates, usually get second to last prey share. And finally, the lowest ranks, made up of those who are inadequate for group hunts and take up the role of those who train the pups, watch them, and then take watch duties while the others sleep. Pups usually are stuck in the lowest rank once they have been trained and must work their way up the pack ladder. In some packs, there seems to be a dominant or superior Jolteon, though not confirmed to be a leader they seem to take a similar role as a pack alpha. They have been shown to have free choosing of a mate and continue their role whether or not they are with pups, but surprisingly, they usually don't have an eating schedule, and chose their turn as they please. Savannah Jolteon are very competitive, and when they have free time even the adults will have play battles. They chase each other about, almost as if they are boasting their speed. The pack, no matter what 'rank', will be very close. If one is injured they will be given second pickings of the meal with the queens and pups, but if they do not heal then the pack will have no choice but to leave them behind and let them fend for themselves. Packmates usually curl up together when the night gets dark and even the topmost Jolteons will watch the pups if the mother is away and the lower rankers are busy. When a Jolteon is relaxed, they will lay their fur slightly flatter, but it will always be somewhat puffed. When hunting, they may spike it up, making it seem like tallgrass and having their quills primed and ready. When friendly they have raised heads and ears up or relaxed, when frightened or hurt their ears will turn back and go down and they will lower their heads, and when aggressive they lower their heads and flatten their ears, baring their teeth and growling while puffing out their mane as large as they can. Confrontations usually occur during mating season, but sometimes a young challenger who left their pack will fight for a place in another. Jolteon are high-strung and easily startled. Their quills, special hairs mixed into their pelts that can store slight bits of electricity, can shoot out when surprised. These usually don't harm other pack members who can absorb their electricity and simply have a wound from the pin. With their fellow packmates, they are friendly and playful, with outsiders, they're skittish and aggressive. Jolteon communicate through yips and barks but are known to have coyote-like howls when racing through the grasslands during storms. During the end of the rainy period, pack members who have split from their groups can find another, for each pack has its own unique call.

 **Hunting**

Jolteon live in an unforgiving land. Hot temps, little water, scattered prey, and large predators- they surely are the underdog, being so small. But, they use their advantages in hunting. Jolteon hunt small Pokemon, like rodents, birds, and lizards, by stalking them through the tallgrass and racing forward so fast that, before the prey even knows it, its life has been ended in the jaws of the Jolteon. But, small prey is hard to get, and so they must scavenge to survive. A pack of Jolteon may follow a pride of Pyroar and eat whatever they left over. Jolteon seldom follow Luxray, for their pins will not work on them. But, sometimes in early spring they may try their hand at picking off a young Blitzle by working together. They can mainly kill with their long fangs, so, if they can distract the herd enough, they will surround a wandering foal and grab onto its neck, slicing the windpipe and ending the kill. They are fast, but cannot run for a long time, they burst forward in speeds up to 70 miles per hour, but over time this mechanic has mainly been used to get away from danger. Jolteon hunt near each other for safety.

Jolteon are hunted by other Pokemon in the Savannah. They are targeted by Pyroar, Mightyena, and many other predators that are larger than them. A serious predator of Jolteon are Luxrays. These electric lions are immune to their quills, which they shoot at predators before making their getaway. This causes them less time to escape. Luxray are unique, they have jet-black pelts and eyes that can spot prey through the tallgrass and even trees. Luxray are nocturnal and have a determined location that they return to in the day to sleep. They slink through the night, massive creatures that, within a second, can strike large amounts of electricity into entire groups and slaughter who they please. Jolteon do not have night vision, and thus rely on the guards to hear the predators approaching. Dark as night, the lions with sniff out the packs and if they so choose to do so, will leap out and massacre the Jolteon with ease. The only thing that keeps Jolteon from become snacks are their small size and tricky use of migration so that they avoid these areas and find good hiding places to rest so that they can avoid Luxray and their powerful jaws.

 **Migration**

During the mass migration, packs of Jolteon will join together to make the journey to the delta. They prefer to stick with their own pack, but they will join the others in hunting and lounging in a friendly manner. Getting enough food will be hard, and the packs may stick together but hunt separately. There will be long days of travel and stops at watering holes, but most do not perish of predators in such a large group. The youngest stay in the center of these spread out packs and they will only grow closer when they are sure they are under attack. Once it is time to return, the Jolteon will find their pack and, with the new pups, travel back. This trip is slower but less difficult with the plant growth and aftermath of the storms. Rivers will be filled and waterholes unemptied, certain desert berries will also be growing at the base of trees and prey, especially young prey, will be easier to catch. But, the likelihood of attack skyrockets, and the packs must work together to keep the youth safe before they return to the territories they know and love.

 **Mating**

In the wild, it takes two years for a female Jolteon to sexually mature. After the first two years of life, about a year after the Eevee pup has evolved into a young Jolteon, females will be able to mate. Females will experience their first heat at the age of two years yet may not choose a mate their first specific year. After about a month, the heat comes to an end and the She-Jolteon loses her fertility. It is not exactly known what the female looks for in a male. Bright markings? Powerfulness, both physically and electrically? Speed? Their mane? Perhaps a compilation of these traits? For us, we can only theorize, for as many cases there are of the stronger getting the female, there as equally as many of the female choosing the loser the fight. It really is quite a peculiarity. The only thing we know for sure is that if a female's or male's lightning bolt during a storm catches the eye of another, they will likely be mates, those also seemed to have a higher ratio of long term mates. It seems that one is draw to the other possibly magnetically, and since their ions match up, they become mates. Males will often fight over females and will guard them until the pups are born or her heat is over. There is a 50/50 chance that they will stay mates and one will join the other's pack or they will split up. Jolteon do not mate for life and a female will wait a few years after a litter's birth to have pups once more. Males can mate from the age of two and a half years, and such, cannot mate at two, meaning they must wait three years before they can choose a mate. When confronting another male for a female's attention they will puff out their mane and lower their heads, quills on end. If the other male accepts the challenge, they will duel it out in a battle of tooth and claw. Sadly, much of the time they finish the fight and the female has lost interest, a male's best bet for a mate is during a lightning storm. Females and males alike lose the ability to mate at 16, a lengthy age, but only 9 in captivity.

 **Raising the Pups**

Once the pups have been birthed at a specific den surrounded by others, they will stay in that den for the first month. At two to three weeks, the young Eevee pup or pups will be able to see and hear. They will continue to be kept in the den with their mother, the mate or packmates supplying food, for at least another week and a half. Once they are let out, the Jolteon must be very careful in the small jungle or outer reaches of the jungle delta. Prey and predator alike have gathered here and many predators would be happy for a nice Eevee meal. The pack's designated location, for only at the delta are they not nomadic, is constantly guarded. The eating schedule is thrown off, for those who hunt may not bring it back to the pack and may just eat it then, and as such, it may be more difficult for the queens to get food. Luckily, Jolteon, some not even from the mother's pack, would stay at this location and keep their litters there. Even those without pups will seek the safety of numbers, and after the mother has recovered she may go out and hunt and not worry about leaving her pups alone. These groups will usually have a shared den where all the pups will reside. Though they may share parenting duties, the Jolteon let the mothers reign over them in dominance, for it is _their_ pups. A mother Jolteon will always be able to recognize her pups individually by their mew and their scent. Once the Eevee are old enough for travel and the rainy season is officially over, the mother will take her pups and rejoin her pack, and once the pack is all together, they will return home. The journey back is dangerous for pups. For the most part, they will be carried, but now that they are older they must walk with the packs too. Pups who go unwatched and wander from the protection of the middle make quick and easy prey. Medium sized predators, like Mightyena or Talonflames, will trailed behind and above the groups commonly, looking for an opportunity to steal away their young. If the Eevees have survived, they will return with their parent or parents to a certain location. After the long trip, the Jolteon will rest and stay in a spot for a bit longer than usual, but soon enough they must continue on in their nomadic lifestyle. Depending on the pack, the time at each location can range from 5 days to a week and a half. The pups will be given food once their mother stops producing milk and they will join the pack in eating. During the time at the locations, while the others hunt the pups play while being supervised by the lower rankers. During travel, the pups will be protected until they reach the new den. Once it is late summer, the Eevees will be taught basic hunting techniques by their superiors, and as they get older and become juveniles, they will hunt for the pack with others and will be at the lowest rank by spring, at this time they will be smaller than their Jolteon packmates but larger than pups. Eevees born wild from Jolteon are lighter in color, their pelts are pale and more of a tan. They have been known to have spikier fur and flatter manes, they have longer limbs than most Eevees and their tails much shorter and bushier, these traits fade if they evolve into anything other than a Jolteon. The next migration will be hard for the Eevees without the help of the parent(s), but their packmates are always there for them. At the delta, they will experience the powerful May storms, and from that energy the Eevees' will evolve, the same way they would from thunderstones, into small, young Jolteon. These newly evolved-s will stay and hunt with their pack in the delta, getting used to their larger form and newfound powers. By the time they are to migrate back home, they would have gotten the hang of it and are ready to contribute and continue on. Some young, spritely Jolteons will leave their pack and join another, possibly fighting an already established pack member to prove themselves. Sadly, the ratio of pups who survive shows the reason why the packs do not have larger numbers, and the lucky few that make have to survive an entire lifetime ahead of them.

 **Poaching**

Jolteon have been hunted nearly to extinction, not only by predators but by humans. Their soft pelts, once the quills are removed, are made into expensive clothing and decorations. But mostly they have been hunted for sport. Like those of Luxray and Pyroar, the bigger the better. To shoot down the extremely quick Jolteon is an achievement for sport hunters, and sadly, there are regions that use the hunting as a way of making money- no laws against it. There are rescue centers not only for injured Jolteon, but for those who have been subjected to solitude from having their pack hunted off. We wish to reintroduce these Eeveelutions into protected areas in hopes of reviving the species before all wild Jolteon disappear and all that is left are pets.

 **Facts**

Jolteon have been noted to eat entire melons when hungry.  
Jolteon are some of the fastest predators out there although they may be so small.  
Shiny (APD) Jolteon are more likely to die out due to coloring or they must stay in the delta.  
There have been unconfirmed sightings of Jolteon in Prairies and High Deserts, but such info has yet to be recorded.  
If a Jolteon meets a sibling who left to another pack, they will somehow recognize each other immediately.  
There are only two recorded packs that have shown to sleep in low branched trees.  
If skin is seriously damaged, if there was a pour for a quill it will not produce anymore quills.  
Jolteon pets can be de-quilled by removing skin underneath the pours of the quills.  
A mixed den of Jolteons' Eevees is called a 'Charge'.


	3. Flareon

**Hey everyone! I would like to thank a recent reviewer for their support ^w^  
** **This one is shorter, I blame it on lack of surveillance on the cliffs ;)  
** **Seriously though, Vaporeon was so long because of _three_ subspecies!  
Actually, over time I will add _more_ info to each of these, including 'video' footage, more subspecies, and specimens!**

 **Thank you! Please R &R!**

 **~Ebonyfire**

* * *

Chapter 3:

 **Flareon** :

Type- Fire  
Species- Eeviticus Flarorus, the Flame Pokemon  
Average Height- 2' 11"  
Average Weight- 55.1 Ibs (25 kg)  
Dex No.- 136

 **Introduction**

For decades, Flareon have been a sign of beauty and power to natives that knew them. Though with so many known Pokemon in the modern world, it seems Flareon's title has been over thrown many times. These were some of the first to be recorded alongside Vaporeon and Jolteon, and are known as one of the keystones of Eevee evolution research. They are the hot, fiery powerhouses of the Eeveelutions. They, are _Flareon._

 **In The Home**

Flareon are one of the most favorited for house pets. They are gentle and love to relax. Rarely do they misuse their flames and cause destruction, and they usually grow out of their frisky burning days as they get older. Flareon can be playful and chill, and because of their roots they tend to eat a lot, an owner must be sure not to overfeed them. The most pressing issues with Flareon are that they can become obese if not monitored and they may be aggressive to other pets, but other than that they have earned their place as a family pet. It's like the saying, "A Flareon in your arms not only warms _you_ , but your _heart_."

 **Seasonal Locations**

Flareon in the wild are very interesting. One may wonder where this fluffy fire-type would live? Well, why would a Flareon need such fluff if not to warm themselves? Now, of course they would not live in snowy locations, they also use their fur to cool themselves, but where would it be both hot and cold? Well, you cannot just make your Eevee evolve by placing them near a fire, so what could have been so hot that it manipulated and mutated Eevees' DNA? One answer. Volcanoes.

The most prominent quantity of Flareon we have found was in the high altitudes of a few ranges of volcanoes. These Mountain Flareon live on the ridges and flats of the fiery crags, where the air is thin and cold. For most of the year, the solitary Flareon live on the slopes and cliffs of the volcanoes, living in small caves and dens near, but not to close, to the Volcano's vents. They have larger claws that only retract slightly, and climb steep slopes often. Ash sometimes pours down from the sky like flurries of grey snow, and a napping Flareon may become covered and awaken to be under a thin pile of ash flakes. Ashes are commonly strewn across the land and thus the Flareon are usually dirtied with the dusty cinders. When winter comes, they have to move farther up the slope to where the heat is as the mountains become icy and slick. They are the hardiest subspecies of Flareon, able to survive in such extreme conditions. Once spring arrives and thus the thaw, the Flareon all travel down the tall volcanoes to the full rivers and blooming valleys to get much needed minerals. After such a long time, surviving on so little, by the time spring rolls around the Flareons' manes and tails are thin and their fur is unhealthy. The Flareon reach the forests and find walls of salt deposits, and they will stay at these salt deposits to lick the salt from the rocks for about a month. At the saltlicks, Flareon of age may find a mate they might to return to the mountains with, and some young Flareon may be making their first trip with their parents. When down in the forest, the Flareon are extremely vulnerable, and once their pelts are healthy and thick, they return to the safety of the harsh elevations.

 **Physical Appearance**

Flareon are colors of tans, oranges, and browns. They have these colors for when they stay near the orange glow of the lava they will be concealed as they restore fire energy. When hunting or staying hidden they cover themselves in ash and other cinders to blend into the rocky crags of the mountains. They have black, thick claws that are curved for climbing, these do not retract completely. Their fangs aren't as long as the other Evolutions and their jaws are very strong. They have thick, light colored manes around their necks and a matching fluffy tail and tuft on their head. These range from tans, whites, grey-tans, and dull, light browns. This fur is thick and used to keep their Fire-Sack in their chest at a warm temperature so that they can spew flames that can be hotter than 3000 degrees Fahrenheit. Their tail is also large and bushy so that they can warm the parts of their body with thin fur. The areas of thin fur range in colors from oranges, dull oranges, tan oranges, brown oranges, and even grey-tan oranges. Flareon have more toes than the average Eeveelution, this is only found in wild variants, and their paws are larger. Flareon have long, pointed ears that help them hunt in the rocky landscape. They have great sense of smell and they are the only evolution with lungs strong enough to breath in smoke and ash without consequence. Their bodies are small a muscular, with strong limbs to help climb. When near lava and they are powering up their Fire-Sack, their bodies may become too hot. Afterwards, they release heat through their mane by puffing it out.

 **Behavior**

Flareon are solitary and territorial. They have a claimed part of their mountain and will chase intruders out without mercy. They are not social, but prefer not to pick fights, but they will not hesitate to put another Flareon back in their place. When a confrontation occurs, the Flareon will puff up their fur and let out a lot of heat as a warning while they growl, bare their teeth, and scratch the ground. They will lash their fluffy tails and let out small bursts of heat when irritated. When happy, they will puff out their mane only slightly and purr, they use meows and growls as communication. When afraid, they will turn back their ears and flatten their mane and tail, this is also to show submission. To family, like siblings, they will be friendly and welcoming even after they have parted ways and haven't interacted in years. To their kits and mate they will be fiercely loyal, and willing to kill to protect them. When at the saltlicks, they aren't as friendly as they are tolerable to others. Unless they meet another Flareon in which the really like, they will be distant and cold to anyone they do not like or know.

 **Hunting**

In such extreme environments, they have to struggle to find food. Fire lizards may gather near the open summit and their best bet is to find any prey that flocks to the lava flows. They do not have a secure diet and sometimes have to eat grass or other plants that grow out of the Cliffside to survive. They'll dig into the cracks and tear out the roots in hope of nutrition. Constantly fighting to not starve, it doesn't matter whether or not if they just ate, if they find food, they eat it. When in the valleys, they eat berries and prey and stuff themselves full for the month until they are very fatty and then return to the mountains. They have to store up fat for heat and for survival if they go for long periods of time without food. In the volcano ranges, there are hot springs more than regular springs. Flareon prefer the boiling hot water and can drink sulfur filled water too. They will make trips regularly to a hot springs and this is one of the few places they will allow themselves to peacefully coexist with other Flareon who also need to drink.

The entire reason Eevees probably climbed the great slopes of the volcanoes was so that they could avoid predators. To take such drastic measures is extreme, and the heat radiating from the lava caused evolution. On the craggy peaks, there is little predatory life. Mostly, the Flareon must watch out for Fearow and Talonflame and other large birds of prey and have to counteract their swoops with billowing flames. But, many of the times it does not work with the fiery Talonflames and so Flareon must roll in ash and try their best to camouflage into the stones. There aren't many cougar-like predators in volcanic ranges, and mountain predators like Absol prefer mountains with plant life and snowy peaks. In Alola, a lizard-like Pokemon called Salazzle has hunted off all wild Flareon and they are extinct in that region. The main force that Flareon succumb to is starvation or being hunted when they are vulnerable in the valley below.

 **Migration**

Though others of the species make the same trip, Flareon travel alone down and back up the volcanoes if they are without a mate or family. They will not hunt with any other Flareon unless they take a certain attraction to another. The journey is dangerous and hard, risks of falling, landslides, and predators make it precarious. At the valleys below, it isn't much safer with flash floods and predators. If they make it, they have to return all the way back up the mountains and travel deep into the craggy landscape.

 **Mating**

If a Flareon takes on an interest with another, they will follow them and it is to the other's choosing whether or not they interact. If the two stick together for most of the saltlick period, they will become mates and stay with each other until death. Flareon mate for life and show large amounts of affection towards their mate. Two months after the saltlick period, the female Flareon, as long as she is of two years of age, will go into heat and the pups will be born in the midst of struggle, the same struggles they will face their entire life. The couple will raise the pups and each parent will care for the litter fondly, devoting much time to their offspring. The two mates grow extremely close, and if one perishes, the other is known to grieve to the point of not being able to hunt and starving themselves to death from their sorrows, most with pups have to move on but they will keep a remnant of their loved one in the form of a tuft of their fur or a bone in their den. There is only a 12% chance of a Flareon with a deceased mate to ever accept another mate again. If they lose their loved one, they may never have another litter in their life. A sad fact has been found that most Flareon dying of starvation or illness that have lost their mate will travel to the finale spot of their deceased mate and lay upon their bones and remnants while awaiting the release of death. If a Flareon finds the bones of another, even though they are not friendly too other Flareon, they will sit with the bones, almost as if mourning, before moving on.

 **Raising the Pups**

The Flareon parents will find a safe den to have their pups. Once they are born, deaf and blind for the first two to three weeks, they care for them dearly. After the mother has recovered, she will do something unexpected- leave her pups all alone. With mainly bird predators, both parents will be forced to scavenge for food and leave their litter in the den. This is risky, but in most cases the pups do not die from being left unless they starve or one wanders out and falls or gets eaten. The mother and father will keep the pups in the nest for 4 whole months, those who wander out are quick to die. They groom their Eevees with warm tongues and try to keep the den warm as possible. When with the kits, they will puff out their manes and warm the freezing den to keep the Eevees alive. Eevee pups born from wild Flareon are born with grey-brown fur and tougher claws. They have thick fur all over but their chest and tail are especially fluffy to keep them warm. They also have stronger lungs than the other Eevees and can breathe in small amounts smoke and ash without harming them. Once the pups are old enough, they will carefully be lead around a small area around the den. Cautiously taught not to fall, over time they travel farther with their parents, and if a bird Pokemon attacks the parents will cover their pups with their bodies to protect them. At the young age of eight months, they will evolve early when brought to the peaks of the volcanoes. If they are not Flareon soon, they will die. And once spring hits and they migrate down, the surviving pups must leave their parents to find in a new territory, for they cannot share. And just like that, they are thrown into solitude to fend for themselves in the harsh landscape. Most siblings will stick together and share until they reach two years, and at the saltlicks, split for one final time.

 **Poaching**

Flareons have been hunted for their fluffy coats, but these have mainly been ones that have ancestors that are domestic and they wandered away from urban areas. There is little to no hunting on the peaks and these wild Flareon are only near extinction because of the extreme lives they live. We would wish to bring them to safer areas, but they are fire-types, and such, can only live in areas with low plant life unless they have high control, like species like Pyroar. They have been bred to not use fire as much and have been domesticated. There is little danger from poaching but the risk of extinction is still prominent and looming.

 **Facts**

Flareon have stronger bones, making them receive less damage upon falling.  
There have been strange cases of Flareon jumping into lava and killing themselves for unknown reasons.  
If a litter is left orphaned and a Flareon comes upon it, no matter the gender, there is a high likelihood they will try and adopt these pups to save them.  
Flareon may have been the last to be discovered if not for natives of the volcanic areas for having already domesticated some. They revere them as powerful creatures and they are bestowed honor. Outside of the villages, during the Saltlick period, they will place out food to fatten the Flareon so they may have a larger chance of survive.  
Same gendered pairs of Flareon may become mates, and though they will never have a litter to share, they will give the same amount of love and protection to each other.  
There are other subspecies of Flareon but they are usually from domesticated ancestors and are few in number.


End file.
